


如何制作刨冰

by PiDanSeven



Series: 皮蛋七的超蝙短篇甜饼集 [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SuperBat, 中文, 小甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven





	如何制作刨冰

超人想给他的男朋友做一份刨冰。  
夏天这么热，他的男朋友又总是裹得严严实实。  
超人趁男朋友不在家的时候向他的管家要了份制作秘籍。很简单的一张纸。

超人拿着纸向北飞。  
他飞过了苏必利尔湖，飞过了维多利亚岛，飞过了北冰洋，最终他在极地堡垒停下。  
超人展开了那张纸，第一句话是：首先，需要很多的冰。  
这很容易。  
超人走出堡垒，向附近的冰山飞去。  
他飞了又飞，找了又找。这座太小，那座太高，这座不够硬，那座雪太多，直到最终找到一座让他最满意的。  
超人的热视线从眼睛中射出来，切割好了一块，随后他扛着冰块回了堡垒。

超人继续往下读那张纸：接着你需要把冰弄碎。  
超人想了想，这很容易。  
他弄下一块冰来，先包了一层塑料膜，又包上一块毛巾。  
然后他的拳头落了下去。  
只一拳，冰块便成了碎碎的刨冰。

超人又看向那张纸：然后放上水果和果酱，还有冰淇淋球，请不要放任何和榴莲、香蕉有关的东西，如果可以的话多放一些葡萄干，Bruce少爷非常喜欢。  
超人想了想，他和他的男朋友曾一起去到了喜马拉雅山，当时他看上去有点开心。于是超人把冰堆成了雪山的形状，然后放上水果和果酱，再加上一大勺葡萄干。

超人看向了纸的最后：接着需要放适量炼乳和果糖，请均匀撒在刨冰上，太甜了Bruce少爷不喜欢。  
超人照做了。

他的刨冰做好了，超人露出一个笑容。可是要怎么带给他的男朋友呢？超人思考着。突然他看到了纸张最后的一行小字，之前他差点漏看了。  
上面写着：最后只需要Bruce少爷去到极地堡垒，然后和Kent先生度过一个周末。  
超人惊讶地看着手中的纸。他并没有告诉他的男朋友他在给他做刨冰，也没有和他约好一起度周末。  
然后他听到了进来的脚步声。超人转过身，看到了哥谭的黑暗骑士。  
低沉的声音响起：“Alfred让我来这找你，发生了什么？”  
超人冲着他的男朋友微笑，端着他刚刚做好的刨冰走了过去。  
接下来他们有两天的休假时间可以研究刨冰的各种做法。  
——end——


End file.
